A wellbore environment can include an oil or gas wellbore for extracting hydrocarbon fluids from a subterranean formation. A tool can be positioned in the wellbore (i.e. downhole). A tubing (e.g., a coiled tubing) can extend from the tool to a reel positioned at a surface of the wellbore. The reel can rotate to adjust a length of the tubing that extends from the reel, which can adjust the location of the tool in the wellbore. A cable housed in the tubing can include a first end coupled to the tool and a second end coupled to the reel such that the second end of the cable can rotate with the reel.
A stationary device (e.g., a control panel) can be positioned at the surface of the wellbore and can be communicatively coupled to the second end of the cable using an electrical slip ring. An electrical slip ring can be an electromechanical device that allows the transmission of power and electrical signals between a stationary device and a rotating device. In some examples, an electrical slip ring can include a conductive ring coupled to the second end of the cable and rotatable with the reel. The electrical slip ring can also include a conductive brush coupled to the control panel that can remain in contact with the conductive ring as the conductive ring rotates. The electrical slip ring can maintain an electrical pathway between the control panel and the tool regardless of the rotation of the reel.